The News Report and the Past
by AmaraRae
Summary: First there is a new program about the Flying Graysons Then Bruce Wayne, Tim and Barbara are coming to titans tower  And not to mention there might be conversation between Robin and his old team
1. Chapter 1

_His mom and Dad were flying through the air as they were doing their famous trapeze act. _

_THE FLYING GRAYSONS everybody yelled a voice. A little boy watches his parents with absolute glee knowing he was next to go. Then SNAP the rope went and down went the boy's parents falling as though in slow motion but there was nothing he could do. He heard his parents smash against the hard ground and the crunch of every bone in there body breaking and crushing as they hit the floor. Their bodies were practically in heap on the ground and surrounded by the dark pool of red getting larger. The audience was screaming but the boys scream was heard over it all. He ran down the ladder that led down to the ground. He rushed to his parents side by squeezing through the crow. His parents were covered in their own blood and now the boy was too covered in his own parent's blood._

_Come on, a cop said to the boy pulling and pushing him away from the horror scene of his parents._

_NO, NO, NOOO! Screamed the boy trying to run back to his parent's dead bodies he wanted to be with them. But now he was all alone in the world, no one there to protect him or raise throughout the rest of his life. Alone he was._

_But there was a friend to be in the crowd that gone through the same thing as this little boy around the same age except years earlier and by a madman's gun. That man would never forget what the madman had said to him after he had just killed his parents "did you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he had been asked._

_But that small boy who used to laugh was still sobbing when he was brought downtown to find what to do with this small precious child._

_The Boy was still covered in blood…._

Robin then jumped out of bed shaking off the horrible memory of his past. He got into uniform and headed down the hall to the living room where the rest of his team was watching TV.

Rubbing his mask then stretching.

"What are you guys watching?" He had asked his team

"Some news," said Cyborg

Then Robin jumped over the couch and landed next to Cyborg.

**TV- now back to our program it will be exactly 10 years ago tomorrow that the death of the FLYING GRAYSONS occurred. **

"Turn it off," Robin said

"Why?" Asked Bb

"Just do it'" Robin said getting up and leaving the room.

But his friends left it on wanting to know why their leader was so upset.

Robin went to his room only to be interrupted by a ringing in the main room.

He ran to the room to turn on the large communicator to see Bruce Wayne appear on the screen.

"Bruce… What do you want?" Robin asked

"DUDE! You know Bruce Wayne?"! BB shouted

"Yeah Batman and I had to protect him a few times," Robin answered not dropping his gaze from the monitor.

"I'm coming to Jump with some people and I need some protection," Bruce said

"Fine!" Robin shouted with tense

"I'll be coming around 8:30 tomorrow morning," Bruce said then the monitor went blank.

It was only noon.

"Dudes Bruce Wayne is coming here," Cy said

"Yeah I'll be on the roof," Robin said

Then their masked leader left the room.

When Robin had reached the roof the breeze was already blowing and he was staring off into the sun.

_Why is Bruce coming here tomorrow of all days? He knows how I feel, then he decides to come. It's the anniversary of their…. I can't even say it. Why? But there is another problem my team doesn't know my secret so if trouble happens and suddenly Batman appears my cover will be blown and I will lose any trust that I had. Why?_

"Robin?" Asked the red haired alien girl

"Yes Starfire," Robin replied

"Why are you up here?" She asked

"Its calming that's all," he answered

The next morning Robin was very jumpy(in a bad way).

Then the doorbell rang DING DONG.

And they pulled up who was at the door. It was a tall man in a suit with a boy who looked 12 and girl who looked 17, 18. And elderly man standing next to them.

Then Beast Boy ran to answer the door and next thing Robin knew he was on his back pinned to the ground.

"Wow man who's the chick?" BB asked

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Robin asked the girl

"You left, and you never bothered to say goodbye!"The girl yelled slapping him hard in the face

"Ow! I guess I do deserve that," Robin said rubbing the side of his face

Then the girl got off of him while he helped himself up. Then they all headed to the living room were the TV was on.

**TV- We continue yesterday's program, as we said it has been a decade today since the incident that claimed two lives and left a little boy alone and orphaned. Only to be adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne.**

"He dude that's you", BB said

"Beast turn it off now," Robin seethed.

"Come on Rob," BB said

**TV- Little Richard Grayson is now a 16 year old boy. And it is said that he was sent to go to a boarding school in Russia.**

Bruce saw that Robin's face was in pain.

"Could you please turn it off? It makes me think of how much painful this day is for Richard," Bruce said

"Sure man," BB said

Then the TV went blank.

"Robin are you alright?" Asked Raven

"Yes," answered their leader

"Do you want to introduce yourselves? "Cyborg asked

"I'm Tim," the boy said

"And I'm Barbara," the girl answered

"Why did you slap Robin?" BB asked intently

"So that's what you go by?" Barbara said

"Yes it is," Robin said

Then the TV went back on due to BB sitting on the remote.

**TV- Mary and John had just begun the finale when the rope snapped due to acid that was eating away at the ropes. Then footage appeared as two people were up in the air then rope snapped and their bodies hitting the ground with a crunch. And blood starting to pool around their bodies. Then the camera went to an image of small boy with wavy brown hair and blue- green eyes running to his parent's side sobbing then having to be yanked from their bodies by cops. Then the boy trying to run back to his parents.**

**Back to the Reporter- Richard had to be yanked from his parents bodies he was so mortified by what had happened. But we do know who was at fault Tony Zucco.**

"Whoa," Bb said muting the TV

"That poor kid…. Having to witness that", Cy said

"That's so awful," Raven said

"Robin… what do you think of this?" Starfire had started to ask only to see their leader sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and he was shaking.

"Robin dude are you okay?" Cy asked kneeling down

Tears were falling down Robin's face. He couldn't get the image out of his head of his parents broken dead bodies.

"I'm fine," Robin said lying through his teeth

Bruce bent over and helped Robin stand up.

"What is wrong Robin? "Starfire asked.

"Nothing," Robin said pushing Bruce away he headed out of the room and went down the hall.

_Why? Why? Why? Was all Robin could ask himself. _

"Dick," Bruce began to say

"Its Robin," Robin said trying to catch his breath

"You haven't told them? "Barbara asked coming behind Bruce

"No, I left Dick behind when I came here," Robin said slowly

"You should tell them," Barbara said, "and don't think this means I forgive you because as soon as they know who you are I'm going to hurt you."

Robin looked up at Bruce as if for confirmation.

Bruce nodded his head yes.

Then when they reentered the living room all heads were on Robin.

"Rob, what was that all about?" Cy asked

But before Robin could answer the lights started flashing.

"Who is it?" Cy asked

"its Gizmo," Robin answered with no worry

"That's all wow," BB said

"well let's go deal with gadget creep," Robin said as his team headed out

Robin stayed back only for a few moments.

"Batman, Batgirl and Robin stayed in Gotham got it," Robin told the guest then ran towards the door and his team.

He jumped on his R-Cycle and headed to Jump.

"Twerps," Gizmo said as the Titans rained on his parade

And in no time at all Gizmo was on his way back to jail, and the Titans were back at the Tower.

"That was easy," Cy said entering the room.

"it always is," BB replied, "rob were you going to tell us something earlier?"

But before Robin answered Slade appeared on the huge screen.

"Slade," Robin seethed

"Robin.. Robin.. Robin, there is still a chance of redemption and revenge be my apprentice and you can get revenge," Slade slyly said

"NO! I rather die than become your apprentice find yourself another lapdog!" Robin seethed in a shout

"fine the offer will always stand and I will have you as my apprentice one way or another," Slade responded then the connection ended.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked with curiosity and worry

"Slade, he has an obsession with getting Robin to be his apprentice," Cyborg answered walking over to his leader.

"Robin," Starfire said

"what," Robin said still steamed by Slade

"I just realized something," Raven said

"What?" Robin asked turning his head

"That was the first time Slade talked to you without threatening our lives for you to become his apprentice," Raven said with a slight monotone

"So he's getting a soft spot for Robin? BB asked utterly confused

"No," Raven said, "Robin what do you think?"

But Robin had already slipped unnoticed out of the room and was already in his room researching Slade and other means.

"Stop laughing," Robin yelled at his computer were his old team was laughing at him (mostly Kid Flash)

His old team back when he was thirteen. That team had consisted of Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and him. And slightly Speedy(Red Arrow).

"Sorry dude but its funny you go to a different city and he just follows you man," Kid Flash said laughing the entire time

Then there was a powerful knock on the door and Robin closed his computer,

He got up and opened the door. Next thing he knew he was being dragged to the door of the living room then he was released. He went to turn back but there was no way escaping his supposed "captor"

Robin turned to face his "captor"

"I'm not telling them Babs not yet," Robin said then he walked into the room to see Cy beating BB at a video game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I need suggestions on what should happen next!**

Robin had opened the door leading to the common room, to see Cyborg beating BB at video games like always.

Starfire was over in the kitchen cooking something. And Raven was sitting in a chair reading a book like always.

"Hey, where's Bruce?" Barbara asked seeing that Bruce was not in the room.

No one answered, Robin walked over to the large computer to check something out. Then a beeping noise started saying someone wanted reach the titans. Robin recognized who it was before he answered.

"Wally," Robin whispered through gritted teeth

"Robin aren't you going to answer? There could be a problem," Raven said looking up from her book.

Robin then clicked a button and a ginger haired speedster filled the screen with five other older teens in the backround.

"Hey Flash Jr.," Robin smirked. He knew how much it annoyed the young speedster when people got his name wrong.

"It's Kid Flash," Kid Flash said with a small yell in his voice.

"Hey Robin," two of the teens said one an African American boy and the other a girl with green skin and red hair.

"Hey guys," Robin said rubbing the back of his head. As the rest of his old team appeared on screen.

"So…. This is who you replaced us with. I am hurt," Kid Flash said pulling his best sad puppy-dog face.

"Shut up!" a girl in a green outfit said elbowing the speedster in the stomach.

"Robin who are these people?" BB and Cyborg asked at once.

"Uhhh this is my old team," Robin said looking at both his teams.

Then of course Bruce just happened to walk in the room at the same time all of this was going on.

"Kid is there a reason why you called?" Robin asked a little on edge.

"Yeah you hung up on us!" KF shouted

"I have my reasons," Robin replied

'_Robin aren't you going to introduce us?'_ Megan asked in Robin's head

'_Yeah right sorry' _Robin replied

"Guys this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven," Robin said gesturing to his old teammates, "And Titans they are Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and M'gann."

"Hi nice to meet you guys," The Titans replied

"So Robin your finally leader huh?" Superboy asked

"Yeah after I left ," Robin responded

"But I thought you were going solo, Rob?" Aqualad asked

"I was, but then a few things happened a bang the titans were created," Robin said

**I know I know you guys are absolutely going to hate me but stupid brain malfunctioned and I got so caught up in things that were going on at school, that I completely forgot about you guys my fans. So I will make you guys a promise tonight after Smallville, Young Justice and Generator Rex I will start typing. Please please forgive me and do not hate me I am after all pretty new at this. But guess what the week of March 14 – March 18 I have spring break which means loads of free time to get my writing on! Please Please review and I will take all sorts of reviews even flames. Also FYI I need suggestion on what you guys think should happen next also some suggestion for my other fanfic The Memories of the Past. So help me please I am begging you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Please forgive me on my last chapter**

"Rob, we've missed you," M'gann said.

"I've missed you guys too," Robin replied

"Rob, dude I just got an idea why don't we come over. I'm sure Batman and the others wouldn't mind!" KF said with a huge smile

Robin gave the speedster a look.

Robin's previous team had already made an agreement on it.

"So we're coming. And where exactly are you?" Artemis asked

Before Robin could answer,

"It's a big T in Jump City you can't miss it," Cyborg answered

"See you Rob," then the connection was cut.

And Robin tried making a break for the doorway that led to the garage but was cut off by his teammates.

"You never told us you previously had a team, or that the main reason you came here to Jump was to go solo," Cy said a little offended

"I didn't think it mattered alright!" Robin said trying to get past his team but unfortunately bumped into both Barbara and Bruce. Basically he was closed in a tight space.

"But why Rob?" Cy asked

"Fine, alright at first I thought great another team. Another place where I could mess up leading another team," Robin began, "But it wasn't like before at all, I knew what I was doing and I did it well,"

"But why did you not tell us the truth?" BB asked

Robin said nothing he just stared at his teammates and lowered his head so all he could see was his own two feet.

After a few minutes of silence Robin evaded his teammates, Barbara and Bruce and made it to the door. He then ran for the garage and hopped on his R- Cycle and left behind Titans Tower as he rode deep into the mountainous area that had surrounded the city of Jump.

Several Hours Later- Titans Tower

"Robin should have been back already?" Starfire said with some worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, he's Robin he'll be fine," Cyborg said

Then the big computer screen showed a group of five teens standing at the door.

-Somewhere else in Titans Tower

What the Titans didn't was that Robin had already returned, he was training in a secret gym. He and he alone was the only one that knew of this place. And he planned to keep it that way.

-Main part of Titans Tower

The Titans had opened the front door to reveal five differently dressed teens.

"Hello friends of Robin," Starfire said

"Hello, you must be from Tamaran," the Martian girl said, "I'm from Mars."

"Yes, yes I am," Starfire said filled with joy giving Megan a huge hug

"So where's Rob?" Kid Flash asked

"We don't know, he left a little while after you guys hung up," Cyborg said

"Aren't you guys worried about him?" Aqualad asked

"No he's done this before, but never for this long though," Cy responded pondering where their missing leader could be.

"What's that?" Artemis asked pointing to the big computer screen

"Oh that's our computer. It tells us where there's trouble and it also keeps or files on most of our battles," Cy told them

"Cool!" the speedster shouted

Then red lights started flashing and a sound was blaring.

"What's that?" Superboy asked covering his ears.

"There's trouble in the city," BB answered, "Who is it,"

"It's just a robbery at the bank," Raven responded

"Lets go deal with it," Cy said, "Just wait here we should be back soon."

Then the Titans were gone.

And Kid Flash was on the Titans computer trying to hack it. And Bruce, Barbara and Tim where nowhere to be seen in the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Artemis asked

"I want to see what kind of people Rob has had to fight since he left us," Kid Flash responded

-Somewhere else in Titans Tower

Robin was still practicing on the rings when his communicator went off saying that there was trouble in Jump. Once he realized that it was just a bunch of crooks, he decided his team could probably handle it on their own. And right now Robin was not in the mood to be confronted by his past team.

So he just kept practicing in his secret gym.

-Common Room

"Yes I got it!" Kid Flash shouted.

Then a bunch of files appeared on the screen. They notice that the largest file was labeled Slade.

The other files were labeled Hive Five, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light, Mammoth, Mad Mod, Brother Blood, Blackfire, Red X and there many more much smaller files.

Kid Flash clicked on the file labeled Red X first. There were many reactions as the others read the file.

"Hey it says that Robin created the suit became a villain to get to another villain named Slade, but later on the suit was stolen from the vault in Titans Tower," Aqualad commented surprised by their past youngest teammate.

The next file they opened was the file labeled Slade. It mentioned everything that ever happened between Slade and the team including all about the time when Robin became Slade's apprentice. And how Robin had become obsessed with finding Slade and taking him down.

Robin's past team did not know how to react to what they read about Robin and his new team.

"I can't believe Robin did all that," Megan said with much surprise.

"He has changed a lot since we last saw him," Superboy said.

No one knew that Bruce, Barbara and Tim had already reentered the room. Superboy cocked his head and heard the Titans returning.

"They're back," Superboy said.

Kid Flash had gotten out of everything and put the computer back to the way it was before he had touched.

Then the Titans entered the common room, all except Robin.

"Hey where's Rob?" Kid Flash asked

"We don't know he didn't answer his communicator, which never happens," Cy replied.

-Somewhere else in Titans Tower

"Well, I might as well get it over with," Robin said a loud speaking to himself.

He grabbed his suit and put it on over his workout clothes. He then headed up the case of stairs that lead to where his teams were.

He dropped his workout clothes in his room and then headed to the garage and revved the R-Cycle to make seem like he was just getting back from wherever he was.

-Common Room

"I hear something," Superboy stated

"What?" Asked Cyborg and Aqualad

"Sounds like an engine," Superboy said.

Then a few moments later Robin appeared the doorway staring at his two teams.

"Robin! You have returned and unharmed!" Starfire shouted with joy hugging Robin

"Uh S Star can't breathe," Robin managed to say. Then Starfire released her grip.

"Rob dude where did you go?" Cy asked

"I just rode around for a while; I needed to clear my head alright. There was no need for any of you to worry," Robin replied he then walked over to his past team.

"Robin nice to see you again," Megan said sweetly

"You too Megan," Robin replied and then Megan gave him a hug.

"So this is what happens when you don't contact me for like four years," Kid said making absolutely little sense.

"Yea nice to see you too, KF," Robin said

"Hey Rob," Aqualad said to him

"Hey Aqualad, so are you still team leader?" Robin asked

"Yes he is," Artemis replied.

"Nice to see you too Artemis," Robin said

All Superboy did was punch Robin in the arm.

And Robin playfully punched back. His old team was still older and taller than him, but now he had a team of his own.

**AN: I'm not finished yet. Do not worry it's just I need help. I want a villain to come into play soon. Do you think it should be Slade or Red X or someone else please I just need your help I'm not done with this chapter yet so don't worry. And what do you think should happen next. And soon as I get 3 reviews and suggestions I will start typing chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin was just about to speak when he looked directly in the eyes of Barbara.

He mouthed the words Where's Bruce? She answered by mouthing the words Right behind you. Robin whipped around only to come face to face with Bruce. He had this look on his face that would have scared anyone but Robin because Robin knew what the facial expression meant.

"Guys why don't you show our guests where they are going to be staying tonight," Robin suggested.

"Follow us," practically all the Titans said in unison.

Pretty soon the room became nearly vacant, the only ones left in the room was Bruce, Barbara, Robin and Tim. Robin was receiving a look from both Bruce and Barbara. And Tim was just looking at him filled with curiosity. Just as Tim was about to speak everyone reentered the room, so he clamped his mouth shut.

Then you heard the low rumble of Cyborg's stomach growl.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Kid Flash asked

"PIZZA!" Cy and BB shouted in unison.

Robin just shook his head and leaned over to Raven

"Not a big surprise," he whispered to her. She just nodded her head.

Several Hours later

After everyone had dinner

"Goodnight, Titans don't forget training tomorrow at 7:30am" Robin said heading towards the door.

"Oh come on Rob, we have guests," BB complained

"Would you rather have it at 5:00am?" Robin said in a slightly threatening voice

Then you heard a thunk and a yelp come from BB's direction, Raven had just hit BB in the back of the due to his stupidity. And Robin was already out of the room.

Robin had slipped into his room, just as he was about to remove his mask to rub his eyes there was a knock on his door. He put his mask back on completely.

"Who is it?" he asked in a slightly aggravated voice.

"It's me," Said Barbara

He opened the door to reveal Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl his old partner and friend.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her

"No not with me. But are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Yea, I'm fine now if you don't mind right now I would just like some privacy," He told her.

After she had left Robin slipped into his bed and stared at his ceiling as sleep slowly consumed him.

-Few Hours later in secret Gym

Robin was in workout clothes the only thing to even identify that he was Robin was his mask which he never took off in front of the team. He was on the rings doing a full routine of twists, flips and turns. His team didn't know of this place and they hopefully would never find out. Robin could even think what their reaction would be.

He then wrapped the bandages around his wrists and climbed up to the trapeze, he was still afraid of falling and he knew he didn't need it but there was a net at the bottom to catch him if he ever was to fall.

He started swinging back and forth just doing basic jumps from each trapeze. Then he started doing the more difficult stuff, such as what his parents had him due in their routines. God how he missed them, it had been 10 years already he was only six when he had lost them now he was 16 years old.

Robin hadn't heard anyone enter the Gym.

The Titans and Young Justice just stared at Robin in awe.

"Hey that looks like something the Flying Grayson's would do," BB said just loud enough for Robin's attention to be diverted and it caused his eyes to widen beneath his mask and he lost his gripping and fell landing in the net.

"What did you say?" Robin asked angrily

"All I said that what you were doing looks like something the Flying Grayson's' would do," BB said innocently

Robin couldn't take it anymore first that stupid news report and Bruce then his old team now this, he was breaking down. He was no longer in any control.

Tears slowly started making their way down Boy Wonder's face as his knees collapsed beneath him making him fall to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Robin what's wrong?" Raven, Cy, Megan and Aqualad asked worried about the Boy Wonder.

He couldn't answer because he knew if he tried to speak no words would ever leave his mouth.

Bruce and Barbara came in, because they had heard the commotion of a crash and yelling. And when they saw the room then Robin and they only knew one thing could be happening.

"Boy Blunder," Barbara laughs lightly shaking her head

Just as Robin was about to respond slowly to their question a voice appeared from the corner of the room only to be matched with an all too familiar face.

"Tsk Tsk poor little Robin is crying," Slade mocked

"Slade!" Robin seethed covering his tears with anger

"Robin, Robin, Robin when will you see that we are so much alike you and I," Slade said testing the boy

"I am nothing like you!" Robin shouts at the madman

"Robin I'm giving one last chance to join me," Slade says

"He will never join you!" Aqualad, Megan, Artemis and Superboy shout at him.

"Oh so now your too afraid to talk to me?" Slade asks Robin rhetorically

"I will **NEVER** join you!" Robin shouts at Slade with upmost anger

The Titans were getting in position, then a blast of blue energy came from Cyborg's arm missing Slade by a matter of centimeters.

Then a bunch of things happened that no one could explain. The next thing anyone knew Slade was right in front of Robin and before he could react Robin went flying and slammed into some of the equipment. He was not going down that easily especially to Slade of people.

Robin stood up quickly and before Robin could attack Slade ripped Robin's mask straight from his face and kicked the teen straight in the chest sending him flying and crashing into the nearest wall.

"Goodbye," Slade sneered then he was gone.

And Robin was trying to sit up, but not successfully. His identity was literally just ripped from him.

"Robin!" the Titans and Young Justice ran to Robin's side.

Robin kept his shut tight; he wasn't going to give up his identity yet. He then groaned as he was helped up.

"Robin are you alright?" Megan asked worriedly

But Robin wasn't answering, because the young boy wonder had slipped into a pool of black unconsciousness. Cyborg helped lift Robin and carried him quickly to the Tower's infirmary.

He was quickly hooked up to monitors. After they had made sure Robin was settled.

"How did he get past the security?" Cy asked

"How should I know?" BB asked

"What was that all about with that guy and Robin?" the Young Justice, Bruce, Barbara and Tim asked.

"He's a psychotic luni who wants Robin to join him as his apprentice," Cyborg explained

**AN: So what do all my fans think of this hard worked chapter. It took me a little less than 2 hours. I would love suggestions for what should happen next because bits of writer's block always appeared. So please suggestions. And review review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry about not updating you wouldn't believe what went on, but you know what no excuses! So here it is my gift to you the real chapter five. And Kudos to swirlhearty23 and Aguna for your ideas/ suggestions. And F.J. I love your suggestions just not sure how to do it! Sorry for any spelling errors was typing this on my braces iPod Touch as I call it.**

_Previously on The News Report and the Past _

_"What was that all about with that guy and Robin?" The former Young Justices, Bruce, Tim and Barbara asked _

_"He's a psychotic assassin who wants Robin to join him as his apprentice again," Cyborg explained as they took in the image of the unconscious Robin. _

Chapter 5

It had been several hours since Slade had appeared out of nowhere. Robin had finally awoken only to be bombarded with questions.

"Why did you steal from-

"Robin are you-

"Dude what-

Pretty soon all the questions melded together giving the Boy Wonder quite a headache.

"Guys! Guys!" Robin shouted getting them to go silent. This gave him a moment to look around the room; there was the team, Bruce giving him a glare saying you have a lot of explaining to do. Barbara was looking slightly worried and same for Tim. His old team was off in the corner of the room.

"Guys, could you give me some privacy?" Robin asked them but not really it was a little more demanding. So they all left the infirmary. After about fifteen to twenty minutes of quiet the infirmary door opened and in walked Bruce in Batman mode minus the uniform.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come back," Robin said sitting up with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you steal from me, Richard? And why were you an apprentice to Deathstroke?" Bruce asked sternly.

"Is this a worried father question?" Robin responded with a question.

"Richard answer the questions," Bruce said even more sternly and looked at

Robin.

"Fine. But to answer the first question I have to answer the second one first. I was Slade's apprentice because he had threatened to kill my friends and before you say it, I know making friends is dangerous. Anyways Slade made me steal from WayneTech and other locations, because I think he knew I was Richard Grayson. And I was his apprentice for several months before my team figured out I was being blackmailed and rescued me. And to answer your first question I did it because I had to and I have most of the override codes anyways. And besides whenever there is a break-in at any WayneTech location you watch the security footage so you already knew I stole from you. " Robin said finishing his explanation.

"Richard why didn't try to contact me?" Bruce responded with a worried tone.

"Because Bruce, there was a. no way of contacting you and b. I got myself I was going to get myself out. Alright Bruce does that explain everything to you?" Robin asked

But before Bruce could respond in walks Barbara and Tim.

"You heard everything," Robin said it was a statement not a question.

"So what's going to happen now? " Tim asked

"Dick is going to be a dick isn't that right? "Barbara asked rhetorically while glaring at Robin.

"So... you're still mad at me?" Robin responded

"Of course I am you leave in the middle of the night, still recovering from an injury and not just any old injury but a gunshot wound given to you by the Joker! And you don't say goodbye, no calls, no letters nothing!" Barbara practically screams

Outside the infirmary

"Robin was... shot?" Cyborg comments

"I can't believe it," Superboy says

"Should we confront him about this?" Aqualad questions

"I don't know," Kid Flash responds

Back in the Infirmary

"Lower your voice Babs, I don't need everyone in the tower knowing the piece of information," Robin tells her.

In response she just glares at him.

"We'll talk about this when there's less of an interference," Robin told them. They nodded their heads in agreement. Before Bruce left the room he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Robin then left the room with Tim and Barbara following in tow.

Robin looked down at the piece of paper in his hand it read; _I think it's time for Bruce Wayne, Tim and Barbara to leave and for Batman and Batgirl to make an appearance._

Robin looked from the paper with a wry smirk.


	6. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know, I know I am a horrible terrible person. But after reading and rereading this multiple times, I have decided to either rewrite this or just continue on. If you could post in your reviews or vote on my page on which you think, I should do please let me know. ASAP. I have realized that I have left you waiting for a long time and for that I am deeply and sincerely sorry.


End file.
